Typical simulation tools that students in the Electrical Engineering (EE) field encounter after starting their first Circuits course are numerical in nature that is when presented with an input circuit, they iteratively solve it across a set of small time steps. The result is represented as a data set of output versus time, which can be plotted for further inspection. Such results don't help the student understand the ultimate nature of circuits as Linear Time-Invariant systems with a finite dimensional basis in the solution space. PSpice is one example of a widely used software simulation tool that uses the approach mentioned earlier.
Currently there are no circuit solvers that are available online. If any, they would be of limited capabilities. For example, several Electrical Circuits books provide web-based circuit solvers for their examples used in the book. However, these solvers are very limited to the examples and they cannot be used to solve an arbitrary circuit.
The prior techniques do not develop enhanced problem solving skills using internet as a portable platform for the education environment. The prior techniques do not develop design skills and sharpen critical thinking. The prior techniques do not develop global and comprehensive teaching circuit tools which can be adopted nationally for educational purposes.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the problems with the prior art.